Go to bed
by doc boy
Summary: The two cousins and Max visit a hotel but the two kids have to share a rroom. Will they reach an arangement? Read to find out. Please R&R... Thank you...
1. Chapter 1

Go to bed

I do not own Ben 10

Ben and Gwen and their grandfather Max were on their summer trip in the RV. Given the fact that it's hard to keep sleeping in the vehicle they keep running around in, and not stopping much, Max decided to treat them and give them a break. So he booked them some rooms in a hotel for them to stay in. It turned out there only two rooms available so somebody's gonna have to share.

"I'm gonna have to share a room with him/her?" Ben and Gwen said and pointed at each other.

"Can't I share a room with you grandpa? I don't want to share a room with geek face" he said and pointed at his cousin

"Thanks a lot" she said sarcastically, crossed her arms and looked at him angrily

"You could but my snoring might bother you. Besides you've been sleeping beneath each for weeks now. So what's the problem?"

"Because the RV is not the same. You were just a few feet away and this is an actual room. I don't want to breathe her cooties while I'm there"

Gwen crossed her arms and said

"Get real we could just open the window"

"That doesn't help much. I'm still gonna breathe them"

"You're such a baby ben" said Gwen

"And you're such a jerk!" he said

"Dork" she sneered into his face

"Nimrod" he shot back

"Enough!" said Max and the two went silent

"Look guys, this could be a chance for you two to learn how to get along and I would like some privacy for a change. If it bothers you so much one of could sleep on the couch to give some distance.

"Like I wanted to sleep in the same bed with him/her" they muttered and turned their back to one another.

"Why do I even bother?" Max muttered as they walked into the elevator.

When they reached Ben and Gwen's room they ran into an unexpected surprise. There was two bell boys hauling the couch out of the room

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ben

"This couch might have a stability problem and might collapse, we need to have it checked"

"Is there another couch in there?" asked Gwen

"No sorry. I'd bring you a spare one but we're kinda short. There a double bed there though"

Ben and Gwen stared at each other as the two bell boys continued to take the couch out of the room

"You're sleeping on the floor!" they both yelled at each other and pointed their fingers at one another

"No I'm not!"

"Nobody is sleeping on the floor. That's already cruel. I think you two can handle sharing the bed if you keep your distance and try not to think about it"

"How can I not think about it? It's gross!" said Ben

"It's only gross because you make it so. It can't be that bad, trust me. I don't want to find one of you sleeping on the floor tomorrow morning. Dinner is half an hour. I'll meet you here then and we'll go downstairs to eat" he said and walked into his room next door.

"Oh man…" said Ben

"I don't care what grandpa says. You're sleeping on the floor!" said Gwen

"No, you are!" said Gwen

"No you!"

"Let's do a rock paper scissors. Whoever winds gets the bed" said Gwen

"You're on"

A few seconds later the two hands appeared and Gwen's hand was shaped like scissors and Ben's hand was shaped like paper

"Ha! I win. You sleep on the floor" said Gwen

"No fair! You totally knew I was gonna do that"

"Did not!" said Gwen

"Did too" protested Ben

"Look, I one fair and square, you're just a sore looser"

"_You're just a sore looser…"_ mucked ben

"I do not sound like that!' Gwen said irritated

"Whatever. Who needs your stupid anyway?"

"Fine, more comfort for me" said Gwen as they turned the backs to each other as they unpacked…

Two hours later…

Ben and Gwen came back into their room after a good, filling meal

"I hope I didn't eat too much. The last thing I need is to go on a diet" said Gwen

"Diet, shamiet, I don't care. I'm hitting the hay" said Ben and took his PJ's with him to the bathroom

"Good. Then I'll have to bare less of your nonsense" said Gwen as he walked into the bathroom

"Dork" said Ben and closed the door

Gwen didn't even bother answering. She was getting a little tired herself. She picked up her PJ's and waited for Ben to come out so she could go in there and change. Soon enough he came out and she went in to change her clothes.

Ten minutes later both kids were in their sleeping positions and were trying to fall asleep. Gwen's bed was kinda comfortable… too bad you couldn't say the same for the rug Ben's was sleeping on. He kept tossing and turning

"Oh man. Ii can't get a combatable position in this thing"

'and I can't get a comfortable sleep with all that noise so be quite" said Gwen.

Truth is she couldn't sleep because she was restless she felt bad and guilty for making ben sleep on the floor. It was almost inhumane. She turned around to look at the alarm clock in front of her. it read ten Pm and she couldn't sleep. Her eyes reflected in the glass cover of the clock. They seemed reed due to a lack of sleep but also sad in a way. She sighed softly and turned to ben

"Look ben if it's really uncomfortable for you, you can sleep with me here, but no funny business"

"That's totally gross Gwen"

"Fine so it's gross but I feel bad for you sleeping there on the floor while I have the bed to myself"

"Okay look…" he began but stopped as he understood these words.

"What did you just say?" he asked and turned to face her

"I said I feel bad for making you sleep there. I shouldn't have done that, it was very mean. If you want to share the bed you're welcome to do it. I can't sleep knowing you're going nuts there"

"You know Gwen all this niceness is starting to creep me out"

"Don't tell anyone I said that or I'll make you eat your socks" said Gwen.

Ben sighed

"Fine. I'm coming over" he said and got into his side of the bed. He blushed deeply by the situation but had hs back facing her so she couldn't see it but had a feeling she was having the same thing. I then noticed a wonderful refreshing smell of strawberries. After a few seconds her realized it was Gwen's shampoo. He shook off these thoughts about his cousin and enjoyed the wonderful smell of her hair as it soothed him and helped fall asleep like anesthesia…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think? On your reviews on your way out?

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 Morning

Chapter 2 Morning

Ben woke up the next morning to the sun shining in his eyes through the blinds. He groaned softly as he stirred in bed. A wonderful smell of refreshing strawberries was entering his nostrils.

_"Love the smell of strawberries in the morning"_ he thought but after a few seconds he realized what he smelled. He quickly sat up and looked to his right to find his cousin sleeping peacefully.

_"She kinda looks cute when she's asleep…"_ thought Ben but shook his head to try and get rid of these thoughts but they kept coming back. He got off the bed and went into the bathroom to rinse his face with cold water. He splashed the water on face and rinsed it.

_"Come on Ben get a grip she's your cousin you shouldn't have these thoughts about her"_

The noise has seemed to wake up Gwen so she walked into the bathroom and was surprised to see what Ben was doing

"Ben why are you rinsing your face with water?" she asked weirdly

"I have a lot of dirt in my eyes and I'm trying to get it out" lied Ben

"Right. You'd better hurry up though. Grandpa should be here soon to pick us up for breakfast"

"Okay" said Ben and turned off the faucet and whipped his face with a towel. He put the towel back in place and turned to face her.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in the bed by the way" he said

"You're welcome" said Gwen. There was an awkward silence in which Ben found himself starring at her. Eventually Gwen spoke up and said

"What?"

Ben's mind heard these words but didn't process them

"Hello? Earth to Ben?"

Finally Ben's trance had been broken

"Huh?" he replied

"You were staring at me"

"Oh sorry. I guess I didn't fully wake up so I just found myself staring"

"Whatever. Just don't do it again"

"Right" said Ben

"Can you let me use the bathroom now?"

"Yeah" said Ben and walked out as Gwen stared weirdly at him for being so nice

"What's going on with him? Normally he's not this nice to me. He usually doesn't behave like this in the morning…"

Gwen just shrugged it off and figured he was cutting her some slack. Although it was a little awkward… still it was nice that he wasn't being mean to her… she then remembered the events of last night. It kinda felt nice to share a bed with him…

Gwen grabbed her head with her hands

_"Ugh… come on Gwen… this is Ben we're talking about… your cousin… he's a dweeb… this is wrong" _she thought as she left the bathroom. Just as it opened she found Ben standing in front of the door with his tooth brush and toothpaste. Their faces were inches away from each other and they could feel each other's breathe on their face; their heartbeat was so fast they could almost hear it and their lips were millimeters away from each other. Their cheeks have turned a shade of red. They both looked away as Ben walked into the bathroom to take care of himself while Gwen quickly changed her clothes before Ben came out. Moments later he came out to find Gwen in her everyday clothes and was putting her shoes on. Ben took his own clothes and went to the bath room to change. After he came out Grandpa Max came to take them to eat breakfast.

"Hey kids how'd you sleep?"

"Fine" they both said

"Did you share the bed?"

The two cousins blushed and looked at him nervously. Max laughed and said

"Never mind I won't ask if it will embarrass you" they both looked relived at this. The three went downstairs to eat some breakfast, which after Gwen went to the spa, Ben went to the pool and max went to his room to sleep a little more. An hour later Ben met Gwen back in the room

"Hey" he said as he entered the room

"Hi" said Gwen

"How was the spa?" he asked

"It was fine. How was the pool?"

"It was okay" said Ben as they both sat down on the bed to watch some TV… they both knew the clock was ticking and soon they would have to share the bed again and it would be much more awkward than last time…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
